Kiss Me Angry
by Apprentice08
Summary: One-shot. KWP (KISSING WITHOUT PLOT) Molly storms into the lab pissed off at the new director of the pathology department. Much raging ensues until Sherlock decides to help Molly calm down through rather devious means. Sherlolly. For fun NOT EDITED enjoy!


**A/N: ONE-SHOT for fun. KWP (Kissing w/out plot) enjoy! Also, couldn't remeber if Meena was spelled with two N's or two E's so forgive me if it's wrong.**

Molly breezed into the lab with fire in her eyes and a quick stride, hands fisted so tightly they shook and her mouth set in a grim snarl, teeth clenching like a rabid dog. Only seconds after she slammed through the doors her friend Menna came in hustling after her, complete and utter anxiety etched like a dirty smear across her face.

At the sound of the slam both Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, who had already been there some hours trying to figure out the origins of a sample they had procured at a crime scene earlier in the day, looked up to see what the commotion was about.

"Molly! Molly! MOLLY MOLLY MOLLY!" Menna cried trying to get Molly's attention as she pursued her friend with much vigor despite the death glare and subsequent black cloud hovering over her head.

Molly came to stop at a table near the dynamic duo and in a moment of heated energy slammed her hands on the innocent piece of equipment and let out a high pitched blast of noise.

Menna had finally caught up to the petite pathologist and took hold of her shoulders, swinging the woman around quickly before she grabbed her arms and gave Molly a stern look, "No. Stop this right now. You've got to keep your temper in check. Or you'll just give him more reasons to pull this shite on you in the future."

"He's a vile disgusting misogynist with no actual knowledge of pathology and an intrinsic hatred for any woman who has any power! He doesn't even care about medicine, or the people who suffer over the loss of their loved ones! It's just about the bottom line to him- I need to go back up there and-"

"NO! God no! First thing you need to do is calm down. You go back in there acting like some Amazonia warrior woman and he's just going to go in for the kill. Your head will be chopped off and rolling before you've even entered his office. Misogynist, remember?"

Molly pulled herself free from Menna and walked in a tight circle, her hands rubbing down her face and another angry growl crawling from her chest, "I can't just sit down here and let him get away with talking to me like I'm some incompetent first year med student who can't keep myself from getting emotionally involved with the victims who end up on my slab!"

Both John and Sherlock seemed to make an attempt to go back to work before the doors slammed open again and Mike Stamford, a man who usually didn't move faster then was necessary his good days, rushed in near as frantic as Menna.

"Mike!" Molly rounded on him and the man's steps nearly faltered.

"Good! You're still here, Molly I was hoping to speak to you about-"

"No- I will NOT apologize to that narcissistic, sexist desk muncher!"

Mike jumped back a little before he straightened his glasses and glanced to Menna, "Don't you think you're over reacting?"

Menna looked to Mike with a shocked expression, that he would be bold enough to even suggest such a thing showed a certain amount of bravery or foolishness on his part.

"Are. YOU. SERIOUS!" Molly nearly bellowed, Mike winced and Menna moved to stand next to him, ready to deter Molly's hands should they decide to reach out and strangle him, "Let's recap shall we? Hello, Miss Hooper, I would like to speak to you about some very important things, including but not limited to the fact that you have breasts and are missing a cock and allow your emotions to lead you away from true medical science and into the realm of moral ambiguity, as well as your inability to control Sherlock bloody HOLMES and his blatant disregard for lab and hospital procedures, despite the fact the hospital has warned you about giving into his demands, despite the fact his brother pays a significant amount to the hospital to allow his brother access, despite the fact you've been working in our pathology department close to ten fucking years, we here at the hospital feel your logic and common sense regarding all of the following is insufficient and it seems only proper to replace you with someone more fit to the position. How about a young man with eight years less experience and ten years younger who is just an entitled prick because his father owns a quarter of the hospital. Margin, bottom line and financing, blah blah blah and since you are still a woman it shouldn't be hard to find another position near by as nurses- NURSES MICHAEL- are in high demand! Despite the fact that MY education is in pathology, but that doesn't matter either because in general women don't have the ability nor the brainpower to understand the in depth study of chemical make-up or death due to their gentle nature. Not to mention that stirring incentive he gave about helping me find work if I sexually demean myself and bowed to his every whim!"

"He didn't say that-" Mike started which made Molly bristle, "He implied it Mike, it's subtext, I'll be damned if I am going to be muscled out of my job by a pair of testicles. I'm going to the board, to the Goddamn president- I'm going to make so much noise that-"

"TEMPER!" Mike and Menna yelled at the same time, Molly instantly stilled and looked at the pair before glancing to Sherlock and John who were staring at her with raised brows and mild interest, crossing her arms over her chest she let out a rather annoyed puff of air.

"Listen Molly, I've already gone to the board about Mr. Zeller's obvious mistreatment of you. They are not going to let him fire, replace or accost you anymore. They are going to be placing certain restraints on him that will not allow him to directly correspond with any of his staff, it will all be going through me, so no more bias or tainted opinions of femininity. Your job is safe and you won't have to ever deal with Zeller again."

Molly's eyes scanned the ground a moment, then she looked to Mike with a firm resolve, "No."

Menna crossed to her and took her hand, "Molly, I understand, believe me I do, despite society's advancement sometimes there is still ignorance in the world. Trust me, I'm a young black woman. I got two ignorant stereotypes facing _me,_ but this isn't about pride, ego or feminism, this is a sexist pig with a high standing and his fingers dabbling in politics and money. Even if you have a grade A solid case, with evidence and witnesses to back it up- you're going to be the one who gets screwed in the end. I don't want to see you throw away your life over one guy who isn't right in the head."

"So I should just let it go? Let this guy continue to treat all the woman in his staff like they are his playthings? Like we are back in the 18th century, like I couldn't take a bone saw to his neck because of my gentle nature?"

"Yes and no-" Mike offered.

Molly looked to him and bit her tongue, "Let me handle him, I'll keep him from starting a full blown women's movement in the pathology department, you just keep doing what you've always been doing and when I think I have a strong enough case against him- I will file a full complaint."

"Menna just said that wouldn't work!" Molly barked.

Mike looked at her with regret, "It's all we can do right now. Please, just, don't leave Bart's okay? Please? Give me some time to figure this out, yeah?"

Molly begrudgingly nodded, "And for the love of God, keep that insane temper of yours undress control. The last thing we need is another incident. Alright?"

She nodded again and Mike nodded back before he turned and walked out, Menna lingured before she gave Molly a hug and a peck on the cheek and followed Mike out the door.

Molly took another calming breath before she turned and strode right up to Sherlock's coat, pulling from the pocket a pack of cigarettes and a light, both Sherlock and John watched her walk off towards the lower level parking garage.

Molly found a secluded corner, avoiding all the no smoking signs and pulled a smoke from his pack, she brought it to her lips and lit it quickly.

Taking in a deep breath it burned and tingled and gave her a brief nicotine high before she let out her breath and sighed, "God, why did I ever quit?" she asked herself leaning against the cement walls and gently digging the toe of her flat into the ground.

"I do believe smoking is bad for you Miss. Hooper." came the deep silky voice of a one Sherlock Holmes as he rounded the corner she was hiding in and came to stand before her.

"Sorry, I owe you?" she asked handing him the barely smoked cigarette.

"It's on me." He said with a smile and took a fresh one from the pack she had handed back to him.

"Ta." she said as she took another more greedy drag.

"I didn't realize you smoked."

"I don't."

"Thus my use of past tense, uni?"

Molly nodded, "stupidest thing I ever did what with being a doctor, but to be fair my patients are all dead, and honestly it helped me study."

"Mmm." Sherlock nodded as he took a drag.

"Thought you had quit." Molly offered up as means of conversation.

"Oh, you know, once a smoker and all that rubbish- your a prime example. What I am curious about is if you thought I quit why did you assume I had any to begin with?"

Molly gave a clever smile, "When you aren't smoking you smell like Sandle wood and cinnimon- when you are smoking you wear Black No. 2 because it hides the smell better. I smelled Black No. 2 so I knew you had a pack. Creepy, right?"

"On the contrary, very good. Your own deduction skills are improving greatly."

"Thank you."

Silence for a few moments, Sherlock tapped his cigarette effectively dropping the built up ash onto the ground, he breathed out a plume of smoke before he spoke again, "So- Zeller?" he asked.

Molly instantly looked up at him with slumped shoulders and a defeated expression, "Just another man in power who wants to own the world and all the people in it, mostly the fairer sex. I shouldn't have let me temper get so out of hand, I'm normally rather good at keeping it at bay, but sometimes-uhg- I just want to punch him."

"May I suggest several slaps instead, your palm is a force to be recond with, with or without out a ring."

Molly blushed profusely and looked at him from under her lashes, "Yeah, sorry bout that, I will say I still think you deserved it, regardless of if it was for a case or not. But I shouldn't have been so snippy with you after."

"I agree, two months is a rather long time to go without any body parts to keep me busy. Though, I suppose that case was rather impending to my health."

"You got yourself shot."

"Yes. Never boring is it?"

More silence followed and Molly put out her smoke before reaching to take the pack from him again, "Another?" Sherlock asked, "Leave it, Zeller, is a two smoke problem, maybe three if I'm still mad when I've finished with this one."

"Ta." Sherlock agreed reaching up a hand to light it for her.

"Meena was right though, I can't just get mad and act irrationally. Zeller would likely use it to drag me down and humiliate me. Not to mention, of I'm gone the rest of the girls in the department will have to bare the brunt of his weight."

"I don't understand why you care so much. From what I've come to understand most of the employees in the department, woman included, have a tendency to dodge their extra work off on you, as well as ignore your own desires and often use you to reach their own means. Why bother protecting them when they'd throw you to the dogs at a moment's notice?"

Molly felt her skin prickle and her eyes narrow, she swiped the pack from him in a flash and pocketed it, "Mine now." she said as she took another drag from her smoke before tossing the finished butt onto the ground and stomping it out.

"Rude." Sherlock bit as he reached to retrieve the pack.

"Not as rude as you saying I've no friends and that I should let everyone else suffer because they are all sneaky, manipulative peckers."

"They are and you should." Molly placed her hand on Sherlock's chest and stopped his advance. He looked down at her offending digits before he reached his longer arm out towards her pocket, she twisted away, still keeping him at a distance, "My you are treaturious tonight aren't you?"

"You've no idea, I'm ready to bully anyone who rubs me wrong-" Molly fisted his shirt and yanked him into her before she looked him dead in the eye and scrunched her nose, "And you Mr. Holmes always rub SOMEONE the wrong way. Don't you?"

Before he could respond Molly released him and pulled back, exuming two more smokes, one for herself and one for him. She handed it to him amd motioned for the light.

Sherlock's own stare, while amused by her tenacity was intense and Molly eyed him carefully out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly a shadow fell at their feet and they both looked up to see the man of the hour standing before them, a cigarette in his own hand.

"Miss, Hooper! So lovely to see you again dear. I didn't realized you smoked or I would have joined you earlier."

Molly gritted her teeth, her posture tensing as she felt Sherlock slide into place beside her.

"It's doctor Hooper Mr. Zeller. I don't smoke, but after our little 'meeting' I felt needs must, needs must for three smokes and a verbal venting session with Mr. Holmes."

The man's humour filled eyes moved from her face to Sherlock who stood poised and ready, as if he were preparing to jump the man should he encroach to far.

"Ah! So your the masterful Mr. Holmes, what a pleasure to finally meet you."

Sherlock shook the man's hand though Molly could almost taste his dislike in the air.

"And you must be Mr. Zeller. Can't say it's a pleasure, but I have heard quite a bit about you regardless."

Zeller didn't even twitch at the insult, he merely turned his eyes to Molly and gave a rather delighted smile, "Why Miss. Hooper, trash talking me already? Better be careful, I'd hate to have to report you for slander. Then again, we all know the little woman and their ways. Gossip and small talk, they twitter away while the men have to run the world."

Molly seethed and took a step towards him but Sherlock placed a firm hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that kept her in place.

"Mr. Zeller, as you can see _Doctor_ Hooper and I were having a private conversation, while I appreciate the opportunity to meet you in person it goes without saying I'd like to finish my conversation with doctor Hooper before she must return inside. Do have a pleasant day and try to avoid stopping at the strip club tonight, it wouldn't do to get caught out after having the board of directers breathing down your neck for sexisim and the objectification of woman. Mmm?"

"No, it'd certainly not do-" Zeller said with a rather large smile, he turned to walk away but stopped long enough to turn, "By the way Mr. Holmes, I was intending to have your lab access revoked, as it wouldn't do to have Miss. Hooper and the rest of the female staff distracted from their duties by a pretty face, no matter how menial they are. However, since you seem to be filling in for Miss. Hooper's lack of husband and you're seemingly the only man brave enough to control her little temper tantrums, I will make you a deal. Keep her on a tight leash and you can have full access to the entire hospital, I prefer not to have to put her in line again." he turned and marched off and Sherlock had to physically restrain Molly, looping his arms about her waist as she threw her cigarette and her shoe after him.

"That- that- awful, horrible, egotistical-"

Sherlock twisted his waist and flung her against the two sections of wall that made up the corner. He held her there through her rage enduced bad-life-choice and waited until well after Zeller's car had disappeared into the London night.

Molly's forehead was resting against his chest, her hands fisting his shirt near his belt line, and her breathing coming through such tightly clenched teeth Sherlock feared she might break them.

"Relax Molly-" he said as he tried to catch his own breath, the chain smoking having caused part of his mild distress, the feeling of Molly twisting about in his arms causing the other.

"That man is the most vile creature to wash up on the great and mighty shores of Britain. I nearly hate him, and that's hard for me to admit as I rarely hate anyone. He's such a-"

"Contemptuous hypocritical arse hat?"

"At least you've seen it first hand- you know why I'm acting like such an illogical hot headed-"

"Woman?" Sherlock offered and Molly's head jerked up, her hand swung back to strike him but in that instant he caught her wrist and leaned in to kiss her. His massive body was a mountain compared to her tiny frame. He kissed her deeply, with much vigor until he felt like Molly might not put up such a fight about it after.

Probably the worst time to kiss a woman was when they were being self-righteous about woman's suffering, he had John and Mary to thank for that foresight, not that it did him much good now.

He continued to kiss her tenderly, taking the time to give long deep lapping kisses into her mouth, savouring her taste and the pure adrenaline and rage melting off her being. She was fighting him for dominance but he wasn't about to relent. If there was one thing Sherlock was famous for, it was never backing down nor submitting to others. It seemed his pathologist was going to be just as stubborn as her hand soon wondered down to grope his groin and Sherlock gasped in surprise, allowing the tiny woman to momentarily get the upper hand.

"Looking for something Doctor Hooper?" his voice was gravely and deep, near shuddering with arousal.

"Just curious Mr. Holmes."

"About?" he whispered with interest against her lips as his eyes closed to hide his want.

"If you were only kissing me to shut me up or if you really wanted to. Judging from what I'm feeling I'd say your _really_ wanted to." Molly gave a gentle squeeze and Sherlock felt his knees give a little. One forearm came to brace on the cement wall over her head, the other gripping into her hair as he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"Your- cheating." he growled out.

"I'm experimenting." Molly offered and the irony of that statement was not lost on the detective before her.

Saying nothing he leaned back towads her lips and gave one long lusty kiss before he finally withdrew.

Molly had all but stilled, her outrage and frustrations having dissolved completely. She had melted into his arms and was somewhere between twitter-painted and amongst the stars.

"Probably the worst time to kiss you, but I think I quiet enjoy the devil in your eye, I'd hate to miss it anyway."

Molly's eyes finally opened, slow and steady, and in that instant of looking up into the breathless and smiling face of Sherlock Holmes Molly felt such a heat fill her soul as she never had before.

"You are such an arse." and with that she lunged onto Sherlock and shoved him against the other wall that rested behind, neither of them noticing the two figures approaching from the far side of the garage.

"You're just as bad you know. Always insulting, manipulating and using me-"

she said inbetween smeared kisses and grouping hands, Sherlock murmuring a ' _Mmmm_ ' of agreement whenever she said anything at all, "Telling me you like my hair when you couldn't give two fucks, taking my bed and booting me to the couch, always kissing my cheek and never my lips or anywhere else for that matter- I should be beating the shite out of you."

Fevered kisses peppered Molly's lips, throat and brow throughout her rant before Sherlock dug his hands through her hair and murmured out an adoring, "Shush, Doctor Hooper."

They continued on like this for another few moments until someone cleared their throat and both jumped away from the other, straightening their clothes and accessories before looking up.

John and Meena stood staring at them, both sharing looks of shock, confusion and mirth.

"Right, I will take the case." Sherlock said looking to Molly.

"Case? What case?" Molly asked as her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Yours. I will ensure Zeller is removed from Bart's. No doubt the number of skeletons in his closet would be enough to keep him out of this place if not in jail. Come John, we've work to do." Sherlock strode away without a backwards glance, John sputtering in stunned perplexity.

"But, your current case-"

"Solved it before Molly left to smoke, already texted Lestrade. We've got bigger fish to fry, namely the bane of Doctor Hooper's existence. Now come on."

John kept trying to get Sherlock to explain what he had just bared witness to as they walked off.

Meena slowly approached Molly and a sly smile bloomed across her face. Molly sighed before she took another smoke from the pack, Meena snatching one as well. They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Meena asked, "So how was that?"

"Brilliant- yeah, bloody brilliant-" she said matter of factly, still seemingly in shock from it all.

"Well- wanna get a drink after shift?"

"God yes-" Molly said as she nodded vigorously.

They finished their smokes before they headed back inside. Molly feeling more secure than she had in a long time.

A/N: Wasn't that fun! I love pissed off Molly! Thanks for the read. R&R


End file.
